Meetings and Departures
by Chael Kinzoku
Summary: Story parallel to SNES Zelda, featuring a former knight of Hyrule and a resident of Kakariko village.
1. Author's Note and Character Profiles

This work is a fun RPG story that makes good use of the land of Hyrule in the SNES game A Link to the Past. This story is a long RPG story that is still currently in progress. My co-author and I have finished Part 1 and are working on finishing up Part 2, although I have not posted both parts in their entirety yet. I will get around to that later. Your reviews are a great encouragement and will act as a bit of a catalyst to make me update faster, so please review!! Anyway, I hope this Zelda story is a fresh story for some of you who are tired of reading about the main Link and Zelda characters from the N64 version and who enjoy a male and female coauthoring team. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the land of Hyrule nor any of the people that dwell in it. Please don't take any other characters (Chael, Sol, Heika, and Rapina) without asking for my permission first.  
  
****************************************  
  
CHARACTER PROFILES:  
  
Name: Michaela  
  
Nickname: Chael (pronounced "Shell")  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Weight: 125 lbs.  
  
Age: 19  
  
Appearance: Light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Wears a simple forest-green dress and a kerchief to keep her hair back and out of her way.  
  
Likes and Dislikes: Loves the outdoors (riding horses, lying on the open fields near her home), though also likes to sit by the fire in the evening. Loves animals, period. (Note: There is one animal that frightens her.) Can get very annoyed with people who are arrogant and/or stupid.  
  
Personality: A mix between being outgoing and shy; both traits show up in different situations. Has a tendency to explode violently or get emotional on people when she is angry or scared.  
  
Family: Mother, Father, older brother Sol (age 21). Her mother and father are very loving, but they are easily influenced, especially with the easy and harder times of life. In a nutshell, they would do anything to save their own skins and gain favor with those in power.  
  
Memorable Event: Two years ago her city was attacked and burned to the ground. They have rebuilt, but they still live in constant threat of another attack. And nothing can bring back her little brother Darrin, who died while trapped in the fire when he was 11. Though she loves Sol, she and Darrin were very close when he was a live, and she missed looking out for him. She often has nightmares of him calling out her name from inside their burning home. She wants revenge for her little brother.  
  
Location: Kakariko Town, the home next to the bug-catching boy (whom Darrin used to play with). She sometimes takes care of the bug-catching boy.  
  
Special Skills: Chael is very talented with the bow and arrow, and she is usually seen with a homemade bow and silver-tipped homemade arrows. She also carries a small dagger in her boot.  
  
Name: Heika Kinzoku  
  
Nickname: Hei (though it is very rare that he is called that)  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Weight: 165 lbs.  
  
Age: 23  
  
Appearance: Slightly disheveled-looking as if he's gone through hard times. He wears plate mail that seems to have seen better days. He still carries himself in a tall, proud manner. Almost seems to have an air of aristocracy about him. Eyes are a steely-blue and hair is sandy brown.  
  
Likes and Dislikes: Likes cool, gentle wind on a mild summer day. Enjoys the adrenaline of battle. Loves friendship above all else. Dislikes anything which seems to go against his very strict code of chivalry.  
  
Personality: Withdrawn, but fiercely loyal once he befriends you. Gruff and seemingly cold, but when he begins to open up, he shows more emotions. Was always more content to listen and absorb rather than speak. Also seems to place very little value on his own life for reasons yet unknown.  
  
Family: Only child. His father died some time ago.  
  
Memorable Event: The most recent (and significant) memory he has was when he fell from his lord's graces, and has since become a wandering nomad to atone for his transgressions. He does not willingly speak of what exactly his transgressions were even to those who he is close to. This caused quite in his former court due to the wild rumors supposing why he fell out of graces, but it has since died down, and Heika has become a forgotten, disgraced knight.  
  
Location: Wandering, mostly.  
  
Special Skills: Adept at using sword, mace, and shield. He carries a sword and shield slung over his back, and has a dagger in his boot.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Go to chapter 2 for posts 1-15! 


	2. Posts 1 through 15

1  
  
Michaela, for one, was glad to get out of the house. She just couldn't stand her parents sometimes. "I do hope they catch that boy soon," her mother had said to her husband during supper. "He's a good-for-nothing scoundrel, going out and kidnapping the Princess. Why, if he's not caught soon, I'll be keeping you indoors and under more careful watch, young lady," she said, turning to Chael. "If he's done it once, he's likely to do it again, and who knows what he does with these innocent girls."  
  
Chael rolled her eyes. As if she couldn't take care of herself! Zelda must have been a pushover, being a pampered princess. That is, if she even was kidnapped at all. Chael had spoken this thought. "Just because Agahnim says Zelda was kidnapped doesn't mean it's true. Why are you believing him anyway? Everything' gone downhill since he came to power. Everyone's getting sick-" she thought of the little bug-catching boy that lived cate- corner to her, "-and soldiers are lurking everywhere. I'm beginning to think that even the sanctuary is unsafe."  
  
"Nonsense," her father said. "Agahnim is a fine ruler. He's only trying to keep us safe. Why, he's probably better than the old king-"  
  
"What happened to the old King, father?!" Chael interrupted. "He didn't abdicate the throne! We just woke up one morning and he was gone, with Agahnim in his spot. Don't you think it's a bit suspicious?" Chael's voice was rising, incredulity seeping through the coming anger.  
  
"Of course not. Agahnim's King, and that's that. And you'd better not speak of your disloyalty to anyone, or I'll disown you," her father chided.  
  
"Fine. Fine!" Chael had shouted, her temper rising steadily, as she stood. "But if you're going to believe that obvious lie, I won't be a part of it!" She stormed from the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Now the frustrated girl walked slowly down the path by her home, absently kicking the stones into the neighboring yard. "Why are they so gullible and stupid?" she whispered to herself. "I'll never understand them." She walked farther north, wondering what Sol would have said to all that if he wasn't off taking care of the neighbor's unyielding garden.  
  
Chael wasn't sure where she was going, but soon she bumped into a fortuneteller that lived in the outskirts of Kakariko Town. She looked up, startled, but her brows were still knit tightly in anger. "What?" she asked as the teller continued to stare at her.  
  
"You look like you need your fortune told," he informed her. "Please, please, step inside, and I will tell your fortune."  
  
Chael peered closely at the teller. He was a short, stout little man with a deep, raspy voice. He wore a strange purple outfit with a pointed hat and long, flowing robes. She couldn't even see his hand when he gestured toward his home. His beady eyes started persistently into Chael's. "Oh, fine," she muttered, and followed him inside.  
  
His home was small and musty-smelling. Cheap-looking trinkets filled numerous shelves, and a gaudy tablecloth covered a round table in the center of the room. The teller circled around the table and plopped on a chair as Chael sat opposite him. "Abracadabra Alakazam!" the teller said in a surprisingly clear, loud voice. He waved his long sleeves over a curious crystal ball that rested on the center of the table. Closing his eyes dramatically, he forcefully spoke the prediction: "You will become lost and full of regret!" When he opened his eyes, he smiled with satisfaction. "That will be fifteen rupees," he said, holding out a sleeved hand.  
  
Chael blinked, shocked. "Fifteen rupees?! But you didn't even tell me anything! You only guessed that I would be regretful tonight because you can tell I'm angry at someone!" With sharp movements she opened her changepurse and plopped down five rupees. They clinked loudly and glimmered brilliantly in the strange light. "You hardly deserve these!" she exclaimed, rising and heading for the door. In seconds she was outside and stomping north again. Before she disappeared among some trees, she heard the shout of the teller carried on the wind: "Now it shall surely come true!"  
  
Chael wasn't at all sure how long she had been walking. She paused to sit on a log and glance at her surroundings. Did these trees seem familiar, or was it all in her head? She hated to admit it, but she wasn't entirely sure where she was. Well, actually, she had no idea where she was. Which way was even south? It was so hard to tell, with the tall, ominous trees and the thick mist that seemed to press in against her. There was only a ray or so left of daylight, and soon all would be darkness. The wild call of a bird screeched overhead, and she started. "Why am I so jumpy?" she asked herself. "It's just a bird, and it's only nighttime. Nothing to be afraid of." Trying to be calm, she forced herself to keep her hand off her dagger and not care that she had, in her rush, left her bow at home. Instead she reached in her pocket and pulled out the roll she had stuffed in there earlier. As she took a bite of the bread, she couldn't help but think of the fortuneteller, and how strangely correct he had been.  
  
2  
  
Heika slowly walked through the woods, glancing around him. He'd been through these woods many a time before ... and every time, he had gotten horribly lost. Naturally, this time was no different.  
  
He collapsed onto a stump and reached down to pluck a long blade of grass. His eyes narrowed, intently surveying his surroundings as he idly placed the grass blade into his mouth and began to chew on it. "Lost again ... " He glanced over his shoulder, seemingly staring at a rock formation behind him. "And being followed." He stood up and adjusted his the sword strapped to his back, making it easier to remove.  
  
... and now, to investigate ...  
  
He walked over, deftly crawling up the boulder. He carefully peeked over the top, trying to stay as concealed as possible. What he saw was simply a girl sitting on a log, nibbling on a roll.  
  
3  
  
After finishing her snack, Chael glanced around again. Maybe she should give it one more try.it wasn't like she could get any more lost.just before it was completely dark and she would be forced to stay put until morning or suffer many scrapes and bruises of fumbling around in the pitch blackness.  
  
So the girl stood and began walking to where she didn't know, but hopefully to an exit of this terrible woods.  
  
Heika continued watching the girl, surprised when she stood and began walking off. "Now where's she going off to this close to dark?" he wondered, and decided to follow her.  
  
Chael stumbled along aimlessly, her worry increasing with the decreasing light. She almost felt bad for her parents, that they would probably be worrying all night long, but then dismissed the thought on account of her anger and frustration with them.  
  
As she turned in a complete 360, she noticed something sparkling strangely about5 yards off among a clump of bushes. Curiosity took hold, and she went to investigate. While pushing aside the unnecessary shrubbery and wading in among the scraping branches, she suddenly found herself losing her footing and falling through a large hole to a hard earthen floor below. A few seconds passed as she lay there, not wanting to get up from the impact of the fall. Then she heard a shuffling sound of feet and saw the flash of light reflecting off metal. Then a hostile voice: "Heheh! A trespasser!"  
  
Heika was surprised, to say the least, when he blinked and suddenly the girl was no longer there. He blinked a few more times, just to make sure the thick mist and darkness of the woods hadn't gotten the best of him. As the last of the light faded into nothing, he heard a muffled scream erupt from the area where the girl had been.  
  
4  
  
Random solutions to the girl's disappearance shot through Heika's mind, but he quickly put a clamp on each one. Surely she couldn't be an apprentice to Agahnim, or an heir to the Seven Wise Men! But how could she vanish in an instant without the aid of magic?  
  
Naturally, the only choice was to investigate.  
  
Heika cautiously snuck towards the place he had last seen the girl, keeping himself low to the ground and on alert. A quick survey of the brush revealed one possible conclusion: a large hole in the ground. He edged closer to it, quieter than a field mouse, trying to see what was in.  
  
What he saw also shocked him, to say the least. The girl he had followed was lying on the ground, stunned. Evidently she had plunged into the hole. However, Heika also noticed a few shadowy forms standing outside the ring of sunlight cast into the pit by the hole. How many and what, he couldn't be sure ... but he didn't like the feel of their intentions.  
  
5  
  
Chael took a deep breath and whipped out her dagger. It wasn't worth much, she decided, against this band of men. She counted quickly.three of them. No way could she defend herself like this.her dagger was probably as good as a toothpick against their full-length swords and greater number. She crawled backward until she felt the earth wall against her back, getting ready to say her last prayers. Although she knew she probably wasn't getting out of this alive, she wasn't going down without a fight. Maybe she'd take an ear or two off one of them before they put a stop to her life. Funny how her life was going to end.a stupid fortuneteller had correctly predicted she would be full of regret.  
  
6  
  
Heika stared intently as the girl, evidently in fear of her life, scuttled backwards towards the earthen wall. Slowly the menacing figures lumbered towards her ... and into the light. Three of them. Heika smirked. Easy enough to deal with if he was needed.  
  
"Don't be afeared, little girl," one of the men sneered. "We won't do anything too horrible to you!"  
  
Heika's lip upturned with distaste as the three men guffawed. It was time to intervene ... as far as he could tell, the girl was unarmed, save for the pinprick of a dagger she had tucked in her boot. He stood up to his full height, casting his shadow into the grotto.  
  
The three men, startled by this eclipse, looked upwards, only too see a man fully armored plummeting towards them.  
  
Heika landed boot-first on one, knocking another backwards with his shield. He jumped back to wear the girl was laying in the dust, keeping his eye on his three opponents as they backed up to regroup and re-assess their situation.  
  
"You okay?" he asked the girl, not averting his gaze.  
  
7  
  
Chael was very and completely startled. At first she feared she would have one more opponent to fight, but after he knocked out one of the men and turned to ask if she was fine, she felt confident that this newcomer was on her side. He reached out his hand to her, and she stared at it, blinking before taking it and struggling to her feet. One of the thieves snarled at this sudden change. "Who are you, boy?" His partner answered with a rude smile on his face. "Don't know 'bout that, but I believe he'll be dead soon." He charged at Heika, his sword drawn up above his head so he could bring it down on him with full force. Quickly drawing his sword, Heika blocked the flashing blade an inch or so above his head and threw him off. Meanwhile, the other bandit had started walking slowly, dangerously, toward Chael, obviously not thinking her a threat. "Shall we kill the girl?" he asked, more to himself than to his partner that was engaged in a sword fight. Chael gripped her dagger tightly. "I don't think that will be happening," she promised darkly. She snatched up Heika's shield, which he had discarded in an effort to be more agile while fighting. "Come and get me," she dared him. The man shrugged, then ran at her, using the same approach his partner had. Chael brought up the shield and easily blocked it while slashing out with her dagger, cutting a decently long gash through the clothes around his stomach. He glanced down, his eyes flaring. "Little b*tch!" he yelled, swinging to the side with his sword, which Chael instantly blocked. She spun around 90 degrees the opposite way and dug her dagger into his arm, twisting it momentarily before yanking it out. As she did so, the man swung out his leg to strike the back of her knees, and she collapsed to the floor. As soon as she was down he stabbed the sword to the ground, intending to stab her, but she rolled out of the way and back to her feet, though not before the rapier's tip nicked her right shoulder. She put a hand to her upper arm, her fingers smearing blood. She didn't have much time to analyze it, though, because the man came at her again, his eyes flashing madly. She brought up her shield again and successfully blocked the first thrust, but he whipped his blade around with such force and at such an angle that the shield was ripped from her hand. Chael tried to think quickly.he was too close for her to reach down and grab it, so she backed up. Or at least tried to. With one step back she hit the earthen wall, then made the mistake of looking behind her in surprise. At this opening in her defenses, the thief grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, his other hand tightening around her neck. She felt his knees pressing against hers so she couldn't kick his shins. "I was going to keep you alive," he stated, his hot stinky breath in her face, "but then you had to go and tear my shirt. And I really like this shirt."  
  
8  
  
Heika, after parrying the first strike, realized he had slightly underestimated his opponents. He quickly countered with a strike of his own, which was also knocked aside. He hadn't underestimated -too- much ... but there was no room for even the smallest mistake when protecting a hostage. He followed strike after strike, just waiting to gain the upper- hand ... and then ... With a quick flash of steel, Heika slung his sword towards the pommel of his opponent's blade, knocking it out of the man's hand. Glaring, Heika smashed the flat of his blade against his opponent's head, rendering him unconscious. He turned around to check on the girl when he noticed she was pinned to the wall by her assailant. With a dash, Heika arrived by their side, sliding his sword to the man's neck.  
  
"I suggest you let her go."  
  
9  
  
The man glared angrily, swearing under his breath. Chael, meanwhile, was still struggling frantically as the thief's hand continued to tighten around her neck, draining the air from her body. She gasped brokenly, beginning to black out from the pressure.  
  
Heika pressed his blade closer against the thief's neck until a trickle of blood began to flow from a new cut. Just when Chael thought she was going to pass out, the man released her. As she weakly slumped to the floor, useless, the assailant rapidly turned on Heika. His sword still in the hand that had held Chael's wrists together, he slashed furiously at the younger man. Heika quickly parried the attacks, then easily went on the offensive. The thief blocked every move, desperately yet successfully, until Heika decided to slash at his feet. After jumping just in time, the thief landed slightly off-balance, just as Heika brought his sword down on him. The blow was blocked, of course, but Heika bore down on the sword, putting all his weight on it so the thief used all his strength to hold it off. All this happened in a matter of seconds before Heika kneed his foe in the groin...hard. The thief doubled over in pain, his sword dropping from his hand with a loud thud. Now that he was down, Heika kicked him hard in the stomach, after which the thief promptly curled up into a large ball, gritting his teeth in pain, tears streaming from his tightly-shut eyes. "That's not how you treat a lady," Heika informed him sternly before knocking the man fully unconscious and sheathing his trusty sword.  
  
10  
  
Heika smirked over the unconscious body of the thief before turning to face the girl he had saved. "Hey ... " he said, grinning reassuringly. "My name's Heika. Heika Kinzoku." He ran his hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face. "You alright? Not hurt or anything ... ?"  
  
11  
  
Chael sat upright, yet still leaning against the wall, nodding. "No, I'm fine... Thanks...for all that." She looked up into his blue eyes, finding a calm, kind gaze behind them. Once more he reached down a hand and helped her to her feet. She was a little unsteady at first, the shock still affecting her, but by the time she offered her name she was feeling better. "Name's Michaela. But everyone calls me Chael," she told him. She glanced around his shoulder at the scattered men laying sprawled about the floor. "Are they...dead?" she asked quietly. Heika glanced around him. "Naw, only knocked out for a while. Here...why don't we leave them be and get out of here before they wake up." The two walked around the nearest thief and toward the only other door in the room. A little more light, but not much, flowed from some lanterns embedded in the earthen walls. Across the room they could see another doorway. Although it was wide open, the night was pitch black, and nothing could be seen past that. This fact, however, didn't stop Heika from attempting to leave the hideout. He bent to retrieve a large branch from a pile in the corner and lit it with the fire from one of the lanterns. The fire danced brightly as he walked toward the door. "You coming?" he asked Chael when he noticed she hadn't moved from her spot by the lantern. She hesitated. "You're going out there?" she said incredulously. "In the dark, with all the creatures out there? Hyrule isn't what it used to be. It's not safe out there at night." "You want to say here?" he returned, "with those thieves that might wake up in the middle of the night while you're sleeping? They might end up finishing the job they started." Chael considered this, and reluctantly followed Heika out the door, into the night.  
  
12  
  
Heika slowly walked into the night, glancing behind him to make sure the girl followed. "Don't worry about a thing ... I can take care of you." He flashed her a reassuring smile and continued into the dark night.  
  
The woods were pitch black, and Heika could feel the girl's fear radiating from her. "Michaela, right? ... It's looking like it might take a while to get to Kakariko village. I'd suggest we either keep slugging onwards, or bed down for the night." He looked around himself, as if checking out the surroundings. "Which would you like to do?"  
  
Chael was completely taken aback. This guy was being a little forward for meeting her just a little while ago! Blinking in disbelief, she said hesitantly "Let's ... keep going."  
  
Heika grinned knowingly. "I thought so."  
  
After walking a little further, Heika, trying to start conversation, asked "So where is it in Kakariko that you live?"  
  
Chael stumbled lightly over a rock and, catching her balance, looked up at the man before her. "Near the little boy who likes to catch bugs," she said, her brow furrowing.  
  
Heika, not looking back, lightly continued onward. "Aah, yes ... I remember that little rapscallion!" Heika laughed softly to himself, as if he was suddenly struck by a fond memory. "I used to live in Kakariko ... a long time ago. Near the old sage." He turned around, lending a hand to Chael to help her climb over a hill. "By the way ... what ever happened to that old man? Last I heard, he had gone away ... to someplace."  
  
13  
  
"The Elder...?" Chael repeated absently, taking Heika's hand. Her mind at the moment was concentrating on getting around this terrain with this stupid dress on. She would have to shorten it soon if she was going to keep this up for much longer. "The Elder...no one knows where he is. The little boy with the chickens thinks he's somewhere out east, but I don't know how credible that is."  
  
"That's sad," Heika said. "I would have liked to see him again."  
  
A new silence ensued, and Heika tried a new question. "So what brings you to the Lost Woods? It's not the safest place, especially for a pretty young girl like you."  
  
Chael ignored the compliment, instead concentrating on the first statement. Her ignorant parents, that was the reason she was lost. And a few rupees short, she thought, remembering the fortuneteller from earlier in the day. "My parents upset me, and I needed to get out. I just didn't intend on getting this far and this lost," she confessed. "My anger must have gotten ahold of me..." she trailed off as she tripped on a stone for the final time. "That's it! I've had it with this dress!" She stopped, finding a stump nearby to sit on. Heika turned around curiously, wondering what she was intending to do. The girl pulled out her dagger and carefully inserted it in the middle of her dress, a couple inches above her knee. Slowly she cut an impressively straight line in a circle around herself, struggling a bit with the back, but Heika of course didn't offer to help, and Chael didn't ask. When she was finished, the bottom half of her dress crumpled in a circular pile around her feet. Then she stood up and kicked it off, surveying her shorter dress that had now become a skirt. "Much better," she said, satisfied.  
  
Heika stared, surprised at her little outburst of energy. Finally he grinned. "Ready to continue?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
14  
  
Heika chuckled to himself as he turned around, heading up a hill. "Yes, parents ... I know what you mean. They have a tendency to act a little irrational."  
  
"A little?" Chael scoffed. "More like completely irrational!"  
  
Heika's grin broadened. "Alright, I'll give you that one." He slid down an embankment and then looked up at Chael, who hesitantly did the same. "Just curious ... what did you fight about?"  
  
Chael glanced down at him as she slid down the hill, guiding herself by holding onto a knotted tree root. "Nothing, really ... " Like she would tell some stranger about a fight with her parents, or the fact that she hated Agahnim.  
  
Heika laughed. "Always the way. You never really remember what the fight is about afterwards."  
  
Chael grinned silently to herself. Let him make his own assumptions. It wouldn't hurt her one bit. "Heheh," she heard a nervous laugh coming from Heika's direction. He slowly turned around to face her, rubbing the back of his head and bearing a sheepish grin.  
  
"I think I'm lost," he said brightly.  
  
15  
  
Chael shifted nervously. She had thought he knew where he was going. "What do we do then?" she asked, turning in a full circle about herself, though not seeing much past the flicking light of the torch.  
  
"Keep going, I guess. But keep an eye out for places that look like we've already been there," Heika answered grimly. "Come on..."  
  
Chael followed obediently. At least if they were lost and going in circles, she wasn't stumbling around as much as she had before.  
  
They continued walking for another half an hour or so, until Chael started to get tired. She was one who needed her sleep, but had been deprived of it tonight. "Do you need to rest?" Heika asked her. "No," she lied, trying to make herself look more alert. Heika hesitated, but kept walking.  
  
Soon they came upon another hollowed-out log. Chael couldn't for the life of her figure out why there were so many of these logs, but she crawled through it anyways, just like the numerous ones before. When they emerged from the other side, Heika could notice slightly longer beams of light that poured from the burning fire on the torch in his hand. "Odd..." he murmured to himself. It was a strange clearing, almost as if the trees had been cut in a nice rectangular shape. The trees themselves didn't seem as overbearing, rather as though they threatened to dominate the area but were held back by some unknown force. As Heika looked about himself, he noticed something he hadn't seen in any other part of the woods...animals, friendly animals. A squirrel crawled slowly along the branch of a tree, and a rabbit hopped off quietly in the darkness. He looked behind him to see if Chael was still following. Indeed she was, and she too had become a bit more alert at the sudden change in atmosphere. Spotting a bunny rabbit in the middle of the path, she passed in front of Heika and slowly approached it. Surprisingly, the small animal didn't run away, but instead waited patiently for her. Chael kneeled before it and petted its soft ears, running her hand over its light-brown fur. Heika smiled gently at her, and deemed the clearing safe enough to leave her alone for a little while, and continued walking. As he stepped forward, the light cast a glow on a stone monument before him, and he climbed the steps. He was taken aback by what he saw. A sword was inserted in a large square stone, with a few unintelligible characters inscribed on the front of the stone. The white stone platform beneath his feet was remarkably smooth, though years of dirt had accumulated upon it, making it a dreary gray color. He stepped up next to the sword, his eyes shining brightly. A hunger of all swordsmen consumed him as he ran a hand over the handle, his fingers softly caressing the powerful weapon. He could almost feel the power, though it was dormant, flowing beneath the deadly metal. A layer of dirt fell from this, too, and he wondered how long it had been since the last person had been standing at this spot, deep in the Lost Woods. Gripping it hard, he tried to remove the sword from its slumber, but it would not budge. He tried harder, draining all his strength, but still it stayed rooted to its spot. Disappointed, he began to turn back around. As he descended down the few steps, he glanced back at the sword longingly, then made himself forget the impossible dream to wield it. He approached Chael, who had lain down upon a soft patch of grass, her head resting lightly on her hand, the bunny still nestled against her chest. He smiled gently at her sleeping form, then decided it was time for him to rest as well. Finding the way out of this maze could wait until tomorrow. 


	3. Posts 16 through 30

16  
  
Heika sat down, leaning his back against a tree. He shifted a little to get himself situated, then softly closed his eyes. The last things he saw before he drifted into dreams was the sleeping form of Chael lying at the steps to the greatest sword ever wielded by a Hylian ...  
  
Suddenly, Heika awoke with a start, accidentally smacking his head against the tree. Cursing softly to himself, he rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure what it was that had awoken him so forcefully, but it wasn't something threatening.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise above his head, and he looked up. Upon the tree, he saw a squirrel scratching fervently on the tree. Heika laughed softly to himself, realizing that this was what had awoken him. He looked around himself, noticing with alarm that Chael was missing. He stood up immediately, glancing over his shoulders alertly.  
  
"Heika!" Chael ran up towards him, snuggling a bunny. "Look! He stayed with me all night!"  
  
Heika, flooded with relief over his minor alarm, softly rubbed the rabbit's head. "Soft, isn't he?"  
  
"Yup!" Chael lightly squeezed him, grinning. "Hey, Heika? What's that sword in that rock?" she asked, still cuddling the bunny.  
  
"That?" Heika glanced over at the sword encased in the pedestal. "That, I believe ... is the Master Sword." Chael blinked ... but Heika couldn't make out whether it was through being impressed or not understanding. "It's the greatest sword in Hylian legend ... it was wielded by the first of the Great Kings of Hyrule, as he slew the Demon Ganon." He grinned slowly, remembering when he was told the story over firelight by his grandmother, the children packed in tight around her old rocking chair, eyes wide and mouths agape. "I'm afraid the time for it to be used again will come all too soon," he said regretfully, turning back to the rabbit.  
  
"All right! You ready to head off for the day?"  
  
17  
  
Chael nodded and bent to set the bunny onto the ground. "I guess we should get going." She followed the young man as he led the way from the clearing and back into the hostile world of the Woods.  
  
"You're probably hungry," Heika guessed as they walked. He reached into a pocket in his tunic and pulled out a small bit of meat, wrapped in a fraying cloth. "This is leftover from last night," he said, handing it to her.  
  
"But won't you want it?" Chael asked innocently, trying to hand it back.  
  
"No, you take it."  
  
The girl nodded and unwrapped it and lightly nibbled. It tasted of smoked venison, and though it was cold, it was welcome to her hungering stomach. On they walked in silence as the sun rose higher. Light streamed in through the branches, yet the interior lighting was still dank and dreary. It was almost as if some magic was hanging over the woods, making the trees sleepy, yet almost intimidating, as they stretched over the pair. The day passed most uneventfully as they wandered aimlessly in search of an exit. They could barely tell when the sun reached its summit overhead and began its gradual fall to the west.  
  
Soon, a welcome sight befell Heika's eyes. Just ahead he could see a stream of light pouring between some trees. He quickened his pace. "I think this is it," he said, glancing behind him at Chael.  
  
She followed quickly, and a smile crossed her face as she stepped out of the woods and into the opening of daylight. "We made it!" she cried, grabbing his arm in her excitement. As much as she didn't want to go home, she was happy to be out of the Lost Woods.  
  
"Now where do you live?" Heika asked, looking down at her.  
  
"That's not important right now. Let's go see my brother." She glanced in the direction of the setting sun, judging the time of day. "He should still be working in the neighbor's garden." She pulled on his arm and led the way south.  
  
She spotted Sol a ways off and cried his name, running to him and throwing her arms around him.  
  
Dropping the hoe he was using, Sol hugged her back, utterly surprised. "Chael, where have you been? I was so worried about you. Father wouldn't let me go look for you last night. He said he couldn't stand to be around you after what you had said, and Mother said he needed time to cool off. What did you say to them? They wouldn't tell me."  
  
"It's not important," she said, releasing him. "I just got upset about the king."  
  
"Oh, that again?"  
  
She smiled at him, trying to dismiss the subject. "Well, I've been up in the Woods. I got lost, and this man helped me get out." (She decided to leave out the part about the thieves; Sol would have had a fit at her carelessness.) She waved toward Heika as he came casually up the path.  
  
Sol peered suspiciously at him. For all he knew, he could just be another thief. Well, he looks nice enough, he thought as Heika came closer, but he knew that wasn't enough. He needed proof. "Who are you?"  
  
18  
  
Heika meandered over to where Chael chatted amiably with her brother. He smiled amicably as he approached, but was startled by the man's hostility.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
While not actually striking with coldness, his tone of voice seemed ... contrary to the nature of the friendly chat before he had arrived. "Me?" Heika said, blinking, slightly taken aback. "Oh, I'm Heika. Heika Kinzoku." He offered his hand, but Sol only stared at it briefly before returning his strong gaze to Heika's eyes. "Just a wanderer, more or less. A knight, I suppose." Heika's grin had returned, trying to reassure this suspicious brother.  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
Heika blinked again, slightly surprised by the frankness of this statement. "Oh, you probably shouldn't. I've been known to act a little strange, from time to time."  
  
Sol stepped back, crouching down ever so slightly, readying himself.  
  
Heika laughed softly, as if at a private joke that only he could understand. "But if you really want to believe me, well ... " Heika slowly reached behind his back, beneath the shield, and then withdrew a small token. "Maybe this could help?"  
  
Sol's eyes narrowed as he straightened up and held out his hand. Heika dropped the token into his hand, and Sol held it closer to his face so he could properly inspect it.  
  
"It's sort of a little, ah ... medallion handed to the Knights of Hyrule. That is ... before Agahnim suspended the acception for more Knights and vastly limited the powers of us that were already around." Heika's smile grew as Sol held the token to the light, attempting to inspect it better.  
  
After a sufficient examination, Sol dropped the medallion back into Heika's outstretched palm. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?"  
  
Heika's ever-present smile broadened. "No thanks, 'tis quite fine. I've some stuff to do around town." Heika waved and parted from the two, slowly going around town. He waved familiarly to residents of the town, some of whom waved back and some of whom stuck their noses in the air, shutting their window shutters and doors.  
  
As he winded through town, he slowly found his way to the old fortuneteller's house. He slowly opened the door, peeked inside and called out cheerfully "Anybody home?"  
  
"No!" shouted a crotchety old man. "No one is! Just go-- Heika?" The small old man slowly scurried towards the door. "Long time no see, m'lad. Long time indeed."  
  
Heika entered, closing the door behind himself. "Y'need a fortune told, Heika m'lad? If so, you know my price."  
  
Heika winked at the gnarled old man. "Of course." He sat into the chair, taking no note of the eccentric items crammed into every nook of the place, as if they were commonplace items.  
  
The old man sank into the chair at the opposite end of the table, waving his hands above the crystalline sphere. "Abracadabra Alakazam!" Heika started at the sudden clearness of the old man's voice, as he always did. "You shall feel the wonders of triumph and the disasters of despair! Fifteen rupees!"  
  
Heika blinked. "Not the usual price?"  
  
The old man laughed a scratched, scraping laugh. "Just joking, Heika m'lad! Free, as always!"  
  
Heika laughed as well. "Thanks! I'll be back soon, I'm sure!" He grinned, and slowly exited the building, feeling the sunlight splash against his face.  
  
19  
  
Sol wrapped his arm around his sister as they started walking slowly back home. "So what happened to your dress?" he asked, glancing down at her.  
  
"It ripped," she replied lightly.  
  
Sol chuckled. "I see that. Mother will be furious."  
  
Chael grinned. "I know."  
  
A minute later they reached the final path to their front door, but something was different today. Two spears were resting on the siding near the door, and the door itself was left slightly ajar. As they approached, they could see the blue mail of a soldier inside and hear their deep unrecognizable voices. Sol frowned. He didn't like the soldiers much. They disturbed the peace and were always looking over his shoulder. "Wait here," he told Chael. "Let me go see what this is all about."  
  
While her brother was inside, Chael wandered over to the bird weather vane. It creaked quietly as the wind gently moved the metal around in endless circles. She sat down at the base, idly wondering where Heika had gone off to, and if she would ever see him again. She wished she could have thanked him more...  
  
Soon Sol returned, but the look on his face was grim. Chael stood to greet him and opened her mouth to ask a question, but he spoke first.  
  
"Hurry, Chael," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the path.  
  
Her face immediately showed a look of worry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Those soldiers are there for no good."  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"They're here to take you away. Father has agreed to send you to Agahnim as one of the maidens he wants for his dark experiments. But they don't know you're back yet, and I'm not going to let you go. I told them I forgot the shovel back in the garden... Quickly, before some soldiers come." He whisked her away, following the path south. The jar-selling man in the square waved happily at the two, but both Sol and Chael were too preoccupied to wave back. Just south of the jar-man was the home Sol was taking his sister. A nice old lady lived there, one who seemed to be the only other one in the village that didn't approve of Agahnim and his new rule. As always, she was sweeping the front porch.  
  
"Hello, Sol, Chael," she greeted cheerfully when they came into view. "How are you today?"  
  
Sol managed a smile. "Hello, Mrs. Satoko. May we come inside?"  
  
The old lady gathered up her broom. "Why certainly. After you."  
  
After glancing around for soldiers one last time, Sol led his sister and the old lady into the house, shutting the door tightly after them.  
  
"So what brings you around?" Mrs. Satoko asked as she propped her broom up in the corner.  
  
Sol promptly explained the story, and the old lady assumed a look of worry, too. "Why, of course you may stay here until things are sorted out," she told Chael, taking her hand and patting it affectionately. "Come this way now...this way." She led the girl and her brother to the other end of her humble home, stopping before a wall. "Perhaps you could help me with this, young man," she said, motioning to a large dresser before her. "Let's move this to the left." Together (though Sol did most of the work), they moved the furniture away from its spot, revealing a medium-sized hole behind it. Grabbing a lantern from off a nearby table, Mrs. Satoko stepped through the hole. It was dark and dusty inside, looking as if it hadn't been bothered in a few years. "This room has always been here," she explained as the two siblings surveyed it, "but I found it lost too much heat in the winter and had it sealed off years ago. Now I just use it as storage area, though as you can see I don't have much left. Those horrible taxes from the new 'king' have left me without much of anything anymore." She left the room and returned back to the main room. "Well, if worst comes to worst and they search my home, you may hide in there, Chael. We'll keep you safe." The old lady gave her a reassuring smile, and some of the butterflies in Chael's stomach quieted a bit.  
  
Sol bent and quickly gave the old lady a kiss on the cheek, thanking her for her help. "I'd better get back home before they get suspicious," he told them, hurrying out the door.  
  
20  
  
Heika slowly walked through the town, feeling the hush of the citizens as he idly patrolled down the streets. Something was different from before he entered the old fortuneteller's shop. It was ... quiet. Fearfully quiet.  
  
"Halt! You there!" Heika looked over his should to see two soldiers rushing towards him. "Halt! Go no further!"  
  
Heika stopped and turned around to face the approaching guards. "Yes, sirs? Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
The soldiers stopped in front of him, piercing his jovial gaze with their own steely glare. "You're a Knight of Hyrule, are you not?"  
  
Heika looked uneasy at the question. "Aah, sort of? More like an ex-Knight ... "  
  
The soldiers looked suspicious. "You cannot be an ex-Knight of Hyrule!" one practically shouted. "Once Knighted, you're a member until you die!"  
  
The other chimed in, equally loudly, "Don't lie to us, dog! You are a Knight of Hyrule!" The soldiers readied their spears and Heika chuckled to himself.  
  
"But one can withdraw oneself from the Knights of Hyrule, after all ... " He bowed slightly. "And that's what I did. I surrendered all rights and privileges of being a Knight."  
  
The soldiers looked at each other and blinked. "Withdrew? For what?!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"Long story," Heika said, grinning.  
  
"Either way!" declared the other, "You're under arrest!"  
  
Heika blinked, surprised. "For what?"  
  
"By Agahnim's decree! All Knights of Hyrule are to be arrested and locked into the prisons!"  
  
"But, uh ... I didn't do anything wrong ... " Heika said, stepping back.  
  
"No matter!" They said, advancing and readying their spears.  
  
Heika quickly drew his sword, slashing it across one of the soldiers' helms in a single stroke. The soldier, dizzied by the blow, lost his balance and collapsed. The second soldier, shouting for backup, jabbed forwards with his spear, attempting to impale Heika.  
  
Heika's reflexes, however, were horribly misjudged by the unfortunate soldier. The spear glanced off the ribs of Heika's breastplate as he feinted to the right before striking the soldier's head with the pommel of his blade. Looking around quickly to make sure no other soldiers were coming, Heika dashed off down the street, trying to find a place for hiding.  
  
21  
  
Chael watched her brother leave the home, her heart overflowing with love and gratitude. She was thankful Sol could save her this time. If only she had been able to save Darrin, too... But that was in the past, and she made herself stop thinking about it.  
  
As she turned to the old lady, she found her chuckling with sparkling, mirthful eyes. "What happened to your dress, child? Come, let's get you a new one." She ambled over to a trunk in the corner of the room and threw it open with surprising force. "I should have an old dress that would fit you," she said while sifting through the pile of fabric. "My daughter's Sunday dress before she was taken off by Agahnim. Ah, here it is." She produced a rather dusty green dress that curiously matched the color of the one Chael was wearing at present. "It just needs shaken out a bit," she was saying while she flapped it with ferocity, stirring up more dust in the room. "Here, try it on. Go on now."  
  
"Obeying, Chael walked to the corner of the room and slipped it on. It fit surprisingly well. Perhaps all of the girls in Kakariko were all made from the same mold, she thought as she did up the buttons in the back and felt the material fit snugly around her waist.  
  
"You look lovely, child," Mrs. Satoko said, smoothing out some of the wrinkles. "We'll just keep your old dress here in the trunk for now."  
  
That evening, Chael snuggled deeply into the warm covers. The old lady lay quietly beside her because there was no other bed in the room. Chael easily drifted off to sleep, though the kind old woman lying beside her never fell into the dream world. Maybe it was some intuition that she possessed, but it was good she was alert that night, her ears listening intently for danger, because danger did come. The sound of clanking armor and the deep voices of soldiers drifted in through the shutters that were purposely left slightly open. Fearing the worst, the old lady turned over in the bed and shook Chael awake. "Quickly, girl, they are coming."  
  
Chael was immediately fully awake in a feeling of dread. She could feel her heart thudding loudly in her chest as she whispered. "The soldiers? How did they know?"  
  
"I don't know." The old lady shooed Chael to the secret hole in the wall. "There are many watchful, evil eyes. Quickly, child, behind the vanity with you."  
  
Chael did as she was told, pressing herself against the wall in the darkness in an effort to calm her shaking body. She watched as Mrs. Satoko heaved the furniture back to its place, grateful that they had emptied the dresser of its contents earlier for such an event. She heard her return to bed just as a soldier knocked on the door.  
  
The men outside didn't wait for an answer; instead they barged inside. "Where is the girl?" one asked loudly, surveying the room while thrusting a torch about the shadows.  
  
"Who are you to enter my home with force?" Mrs. Satoko said angrily as she got up in her bed, ignoring the question. "Be gone with you!" She slid out of bed and grabbed her broom.  
  
From her hiding spot in the darkened room, Chael was shocked at the disobedience the old lady was determined to show.  
  
"I am under orders of King Agahnim. Where is the girl?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Now get out of my house!"  
  
"Don't be difficult, old woman!" the older soldier growled darkly, his hand moving to draw his sword.  
  
"I do not support Agahnim! Get out!" She poked her broom at them.  
  
"That is treason!" shouted the guard, and he drew his sword completely. "You are under arrest!"  
  
"I will never submit to Agahnim!" she snarled.  
  
Chael gasped, realizing the kind old lady with a temper had just signed her death wish.  
  
The guard with the drawn sword advanced, snatched the prodding broom, snapped it in two, and threatened the old lady with the sword while he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You will not arrest me!" she fought, squirming.  
  
"Comply, or you shall not live to regret it!"  
  
"I will never submit!" she repeated.  
  
Chael watched in horror as the soldier yelled, "Then suffer the consequences!" and thrust his sword into her stomach and wrenched it back out.  
  
The old lady gasped, bending at the waist and falling to the floor in pain. She coughed up blood, breathing heavily. "May the goddesses give you justice," she whispered with difficulty before breathing her last and falling still.  
  
Chael tried to hold back silent tears, but she was unsuccessful. She watched as the first guard, obviously the leader, looked on, bored. When the soldier with the bloodied hands glanced back at him, the first shrugged, saying, "It couldn't be helped. Finish checking the room. The source was certain the girl came in here."  
  
Immediately Chael pressed her back tot he wall and willed her thudding heart to slow, fearing the men could hear it. She heard them send bed covers flying and overturning tables.  
  
"The house is empty," the second guard informed, "except for the old woman. What do we do with her?"  
  
"Leave her here," the head guard said casually. "Her neighbors will find her, with time."  
  
They left then, but Chael stayed rooted to her spot, not moving for several minutes. Finally, when she deemed it safe enough, she pushed the dresser from its spot and crawled to the fallen body. She cried silently, her tears mingling with warm blood. Before staggering to her feet, she reached out a shaky hand and closed the old woman's eyes.  
  
A cool breeze of the evening washed over her face, attempting to dry her tears, but more flowed down her cheeks to replace them. She staggered down the empty streets, wondering if Mrs. Satoko's fight was in vain, or where she would go now.  
  
22  
  
Heika continued running down the streets, lunging down side streets and alleys to avoid being seen.  
  
However, he was not so lucky. As he ducked out of an alley, he ran into a small throng of guards who seemed to be rather jovial over some successful mission. Their joviality continued as they realized that a renegade fugitive had just stumbled into their midst. His rugged, ruddy appearance and wild stare suggested, to them, an easy target.  
  
The five of them quickly drew their swords, drunk with their previous success, and lashed out at him. He feinted and flipped his sword out, slinging it towards a soldier's ear. The man ducked and Heika's swing continued, slashing against the second soldier's helm. Heika used his momentum to swing his shield off his back to fend off a blow.  
  
After a few quick minutes, there were only three left on the battlefield: Heika, a man of seemingly lax attitude who appeared to be the captain, and a short, darkish man with squinting, beady eyes and a bloodied sword. Heika didn't know what the blood was from, but he supposed it to be their previously successful mission.  
  
Heika lunged forward, thrusting his sword towards the captain's midriff, raising his sword to defend himself from the shorter man's downward jump. He didn't expect the man's next move, however: a kick to Heika's waste, knocking him off balance and onto the ground.  
  
"Heheh, Captain, we'll take this one out as easy as the other one!" He said, twisting his mouth into a mirthful, evil grin.  
  
The captain scoffed, raising his sword to deal Heika a deathblow. Heika, feeling his life flash before his eyes, quickly kicked at the captain's ankles, making him lose his balance long enough for Heika to roll out from under the blade. The snarling shrew of a man kicked at Heika again, only to smash his foot against Heika's shield. Grinning, Heika bashed him with the shield, knocking him to the ground. Heika jumped to his feet and leaned over the man, grinning mockingly. "Thou shalt not kill," he said, quoting an ancient Hylian Code as he stabbed his sword into the man's solar plexus.  
  
Then he felt a sharp, shooting pain in his own hip. He turned around, his vision blurring, to see the captain standing up straight, almost nobly. "You, Knight, shall learn not to mess with Agahnim's Guard! I, Captain Halcott, shall teach you to defy us!" He held his sword in the air, a small stream of blood trickling down the shining blade.  
  
Heika smirked. "Good luck." He quickly lunged forwards, parrying the guard's defense. He plowed headfirst into the captain's chest, knocking the air out of him. The captain fell to the ground, gasping for air. "But, then again ... it might not be granted soon enough." Heika said, raising his sword above his head and bringing it crashing down onto the captain's clavicle, making the man scream in pain.  
  
Heika sheathed his sword and slowly stumbled off ... his side was aching, and his vision blurred ...  
  
23  
  
Chael continued walking; northeast this time, more in the direction of the Sanctuary. She didn't really care where she was going, just kept going wherever her feet would take her. The kind old lady's death had been because of her, Chael told herself gloomily as the scene replayed itself in her head. It would never have happened if she would have just complied with the soldiers' requests, no matter what unknown fate awaited her at Agahnim's castle.  
  
She glared up, only once, to look at the moon. It was bright and full, the sphere illuminating everything with a silvery glow. The stars were out, too, little pinpricks of light twinkling in their endless abyss. If only she would lose herself and join them in their meaningless world....  
  
As she turned her head back down to stare at her feet, something caught her eye. As she watched, she saw a figure staggering about. A closer look revealed the pained expression of Heika.  
  
Her glum immediately left her, and she ran to the limping man, concerned. "Heika!"  
  
He saw her only when she was beside him; he had been concentrating on his wound so much he didn't even notice her at first. "Chael?"  
  
"Heika, you're bleeding! What happened?" She reached a hand to his side, and he promptly winced as she pulled away her fingers covered in blood.  
  
"It's just a scrape," she said, trying very hard to focus his blurred eyes on her.  
  
"Can you walk much farther? I'll get you some bandages." She slipped an arm around him to help bear some of his weight as she led him back to Kakariko Village.  
  
24  
  
Heika stumbled along the streets, his pace varying. It had been a good while since he was injured in a fight-- and, coincidentally, the last time was in a fight with Agahnim's soldiers.  
  
He heard a soft ringing in his ears, as if distant and softened ... "Heika ... !" He turned slowly, feeling a throbbing in his side.  
  
"Chael?"  
  
"Heika, you're bleeding! What happened?" She gently touched his side, and Heika grimaced and withdrew in pain.  
  
"It's just a scrape." Heika blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. He couldn't really understand why his eyes were having trouble focusing, but he supposed it had something to do with loss of blood.  
  
"Can you walk much farther? I'll get you some bandages," Chael asked, concerned.  
  
Walk further? Hahah ... "I think so," Heika said, mustering a smile in the direction he supposed Chael was in.  
  
He promptly collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Chael? Can you tell the stars to stop spinning?"  
  
25  
  
Chael gasped as he fell to the ground, and she dropped to his side. "Heika!" She smoothed some of his hair out of his eyes. Thinking quickly, she told him, "Wait here, I'll be right back!"  
  
She turned and ran, passing homes in a blur. Without thinking, she ran straight into the old woman's home, knowing it would be empty. The stench of dried blood had already started to fill the home, but she ignored it and set to work, looking for anything that could serve as a bandage. It was an easy task, since the soldiers had uprooted everything in the home, and she found some on the floor by a pump sink. Before she left the home, though, she grabbed a bottle of strong whiskey (she wasn't sure why a kind old woman would have it, but she took it nonetheless) to help Heika bear the pain.  
  
As she left the house, she had to pass by her own home. She slowed by the doorway, wondering if she loved her family anymore. Yes, she decided, she would always love those who gave her life, and walked on. But before she got to the edge of her yard, she turned back, remembering something. Creaking open the door of her home, she reached in a hand and snatched her bow and quiver from its spot in the corner. She would need these, she decided, if Heika was wounded and she would need to protect both of them now.  
  
Chael ran back to the fallen knight and dropped to her knees, uncorking the bottle. "Here, drink this," she said, supporting his head with her hand.  
  
"I don't drink," he returned when he could smell the contents.  
  
"Do it anyway," she ordered firmly, and he downed some of the liquid obediently.  
  
That done, she removed his shield and his sword's sheath from Heika's back, his mail following closely. She unbuttoned the top of his tunic, not really paying any attention to the fact that she had never done this (or seen this) before. Instead, she set to work, wrapping the long bandage around his torso, tying it tightly to stop the bleeding. Heika winced continuously as she pulled the cloth taunt, but the alcohol numbed the pain a little. When she was done, she stared back into his glossy eyes. "Are you well enough to move to a more secluded spot?" she asked, concerned.  
  
26  
  
Heika grinned, not sure if his light-headedness was from the booze or the pain in his side. "Yeah, less ... lezz ... lezz go 'way." He blinked dumbly, still trying to figure out which Chael he was seeing was the real one.  
  
Chael slowly helped him to his feet, and, letting him lean against her, headed away from the village in a slow, haltering pace.  
  
As they approached the edge of the woods, Heika looked up at the towering trees and bobbled his head towards Chael's general direction. "Hic! Let's not ... go in there again ... " He said, feeling an onslaught of hiccups ... His head pounded, but it formed a coherent thought: "Curse my alcohol tolerance."  
  
27  
  
Chael nodded. "Yes, let's not..." She helped him lean against a tree, and he sighed in relief from walking as he sat upon the ground. He leaned his head back completely against the rough tree bark, his Adam's apple showing clearly through his throat.  
  
Chael dropped the things she had slung around her back-shield, sword, quiver-on the soft grass before dropping down herself. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked, unbuttoning his tunic again before checking to see if the bandage had moved during his walking movements.  
  
"I'm...fine," he said, his head spinning.  
  
"You'll be better in the morning," she told him, settling in comfortably at the roots of the tree next to him. "Wake me if you need anything during the night." At this, she was swiftly asleep, her breathing heavy and slowed like that of sleepers. Her body gratefully welcomed the rest after the long day (and night) now finally behind her.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Chael woke rather late. The sun was up and shining brightly. Luckily they were at the edge of the Lost Woods, where no one ever went, so they were undisturbed up till now and probably would be undisturbed for a long while to come. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized she was hungry. Glancing over at Heika, she found him still sleeping heavily. Chael decided she would go try to find some breakfast and surprise him with it when he woke.  
  
The girl walked along the edge of the woods, where the brush was thick because of all the sunlight it received. A few black raspberry bushes grew here and there, and she picked the ripe ones, dropping them into a makeshift pouch she had created within the folds of her dress.  
  
She was debating if she should try to find a small animal to serve as meat, but decided against it since she didn't like hurting creatures and didn't know if she could bring herself to do it. Besides, she had never skinned an animal before, and though she had reluctantly watched her brother and father do so (from a distance), she didn't know exactly how to accomplish the task.  
  
Chael made her way back to Heika, and he wakened at the sound of her footsteps rustling the grass. He blinked, the bright sun falling in his eyes.  
  
"Good morning," she said sweetly, kneeling beside him. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I don't remember any of it, so I guess so," Heika said. Chael was pleased to see that his eyes looked sharp and clear, and his voice was not slurred.  
  
Chael dumped the berries onto the grass by his hand. "This was all I could find. Here, have some."  
  
As Heika reached down and nibbled on the fruit, Chael began unbuttoning his tunic once again. Heika watched her calmly, a pleasant, amused smile on his face as he popped some berries in his mouth. The girl felt her cheeks tinge crimson as her hand brushed his chest. Heika couldn't help but smile at her innocence. "How do I look, nurse?" he asked, grinning at her. She hid her face by staring at her fingers, and soon she pushed the top half of his tunic off his shoulders and let it fall, crumpled, by his waist. She unwrapped the bandage a little, loosening some of the pressure. The cloth was soaked with blood clear to the outside of the bandage, but it had dried through the night. Chael didn't unwrap the bandage all the way to the wound, instead confirmed that the bleeding had stopped and started to dress him again. Heika chuckled at her, moving a black raspberry near her mouth. "Want some?"  
  
28  
  
Heika's smile grew slightly as Chael blushed and ducked her head back down, intently working on dressing his wound. He popped the raspberry into his mouth and chewed softly, concentrating on the taste rather than the sharp pain of the bandage tugging on his wound.  
  
After she was finished, Chael stood up and smiled down at her handiwork. "Well, it seems you're better, patient! Just come back for frequent check- ups!"  
  
Heika stood up himself, grinning, and pulled on his tunic. "Excellent job, Chael." He pulled on his mail, wincing slightly as it brushed against his wound. "Thank ye kindly, Michaela."  
  
Chael was slightly confused by his air of finality. "Where are you going?"  
  
Heika blinked. "Good question. I'm not really sure ... " He picked up his sword and shield, slinging them over his back.  
  
"Am ... I not going with you?"  
  
"Aah ... ai ... " Heika blinked. "Why would you?"  
  
Chael suddenly understood. "I'm sort of a fugitive," she said silently.  
  
Heika blinked. "For what?"  
  
29  
  
Chael's eyes started welling up with tears. "I...I'm the reason a woman is dead."  
  
Heika was shocked. How could this innocent girl have done something that bad? "What?"  
  
And Chael spilled the story, telling Heika how she was wanted as a maiden for Agahnim's dark experiments, how she went to Mrs. Satoko's house, how the kind old lady would never have died if she had never come there. By the time she was finished, she was sobbing heavily. Heika stood sympathetically, wanting to make her emotional wounds heal just as she had helped him with his physical wound. "There, there," he said, wondering just how he should comfort her. "I'll take care of you. I told you I would take care of you before, didn't I? And I plan to live up to that for as long as you need it." He put an arm around her shoulders and gathered up her bow and quiver as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "Come now, don't cry."  
  
And the two set off, not knowing where their path would take them.  
  
30  
  
They wandered along in silence, each enraptured in their own thoughts. The wind rustled softly through the leaves, creating the only noise. It struck Heika as soothing.  
  
His thoughts, however, were anything but soothing. His profession was one in which death was a tragic necessity. This girl, however, had seen a ruthless murder ... something which struck Heika as particularly wrong. But he knew of nothing to say. What could he say? For him, death had been an unfortunate commonplace event. Too often, he saw a fellow Knight fall at the hands of thieves, or a friend perish on the blade of an enemy. What had he thought the first time? Unspeakable torment. But now ... had he become desensitized to death? No ... he still felt that hollow pang of ... of what? Fear, pain, regret, sadness, disgust, nostalgia, mourning. All of these. But did that matter?  
  
Heika glanced over at Chael as she walked beside him, head held high. He looked back to his feet, watching the ground before him. Had he shouldered on like that the first time? ... yes, he had. He had to. It was required of him. He knew what he was getting into when he got into it. And he had dealt with it in his own way. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. But here was a person who did not have to brave death. She could cry, she could scream, she could refuse to take another step. But she didn't ... ... Heika blinked. Who was the better person? 


End file.
